The Easter Egg Hunt
by turnt4turnadette
Summary: What happens when things get out of hand when the Turners try to have a family Easter egg hunt? Takes place the day before Easter Sunday of 1963.


It was a sunny that spring day as Shelagh placed the plate of newly dyed eggs on the counter. She looked over as Magda took off Angela's apron with dye splashed on it, she loved that Magda was becoming more like family. She was glad that they were all able to dye eggs together, although Timothy had a science project to work on instead.

"How about we have an Easter egg hunt around the yard in a little while with the eggs we dyed when I finish cooking" Shelagh told Angela

"Yay!" Angela exclaimed which made Shelagh and Magda smile

Almost two hours later, Shelagh had finished the cooking the dishes that would be eaten at the Nonnatus Easter lunch and was cleaning up. Magda consoled a fussing Teddy while watching Angela play in the area between the kitchen and sitting room when Timothy walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Did you finish your project?" Shelagh asked

"Yes finally. What are you all up to?" he questioned

"Well once I finish tiding up the kitchen, Magda and I were about to let Angela have an Easter egg hunt in the yard" she told him

"Really? Can I hide the eggs, there are so many good hiding places in our new yard" Timothy replied

"Sure you can, but remember, Angela is only three years old so you have to make them easy to find" she told him

"I promise" he said

"The eggs are in the refrigerator and we will be out there in a couple of minutes" she informed him

"Sounds good" he replied as he got the eggs out of the refrigerator and left the kitchen

* * *

Timothy stood with Magda as she held Teddy on the front porch of the house. They watched as Shelagh was holding Angela's basket and following her around the the yard, helping her find the eggs.

"You know, I just think that it is the cutest thing to see little kids hunt for Easter eggs. Really anything my little siblings do is just so adorable" he told her

"That is so sweet" she replied

After Shelagh glanced one last time at the front yard, she and Angela came back to the front porch.

"Well I think we have found them all" she stated

Magda looked inside Angela's basket and said with excitement "Good job Angela" which made her giggle

Timothy looked down at the basket and said "I hid ten eggs, I only see nine in there"

"I didn't see anymore, can you remember where you hid the eggs?" Shelagh replied

"Let me check the yard" Timothy said

After looking around the yard, he came back to the front porch empty handed and said "I can't seem to remember where I hid the last egg"

"I told you to hide them in easy places to find, now if we don't find it the yard will smell like rotten eggs in a couple of days" Shelagh scolded

"Why don't we all look around the yard to try to find it" Magda suggested

"Sounds like a plan" Shelagh said as she handed Angela her basket and they broke off in search of the missing egg

* * *

Patrick pulled in the driveway to find his whole family franticly walking around the yard. A confused look crossed his face when he observed Angela holding a basket with eggs inside, weren't Easter egg hunts supposed to be fun? At that moment he wondered what in the world they were doing. He then turned to see a bright pink egg discreetly tucked behind one of the bushes and realized what the frenzy was all about. He then got out of his car and went over and grabbed it. He was hoping to not draw attention to himself by doing that and when he turned around he found success in the fact that no one noticed his arrival.

He put the egg in his pocket and watched from the driveway as they continued to search for it. A couple of minutes later, Shelagh walked over with Angela following behind her to him and he asked "What's all this?"

"Timothy hid the eggs for the Easter egg hunt and now there is one missing and we can't find it anywhere" she said in an agitated tone

"Well I think I just might have what you are looking for" he told her as he pulled the bright pink egg out of his pocket

"Yes! Thank you for finding it" she replied as she took the egg from his hand

She turned around and yelled "The egg has been found!"

"I watched you all for a couple of minutes before you came over here and you all looked so worried. I was beginning to wonder if any of you would ever notice me, it was pretty entertaining" he told her laughing

"Patrick" she playfully scolded and gently pushed he shoulder

Magda and Timothy walked over to them from the front yard and Timothy asked "Hello Dad, did you have a good day at work?"

"It was tiring, but at least I did not have to run around the front yard" he answered smiling

"Dad, it's not funny" he replied sternly

"Now I remember why Easter is not my favourite holiday" he added and they all laughed in unison


End file.
